1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer networks and, more particularly, to computer networks in which data is communicated among a plurality of computers.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer networking involves moving data from one point to another. Computer networking or "interoperation" usually begins with computers in the same office or the same building connected in a local network. The term "local area network" or LAN describes a group of computers typically connected by no more than 1,000 feet of cable which interoperate and allow people to share resources.
In the late 1970s and early 1980s, important work was done on LANs for a large number of computers. An important set of standards and protocols called "Ethernet" was conceived and developed to the point of becoming a commercial product. At about the same time, another set of standards and protocols known as "ARCNET" was developed. Soon thereafter, a third major networking technology known as "Token Ring" was developed.
With the rapid increase of interest in networks, particularly local area networks, client/server computing is quickly becoming the backbone of data processing systems. As local area networks expand and as data processing tasks become more complex, networks become more congested, resulting in poor performance and requiring more complicated customer installations.
Many of today's applications require networks with high bandwidth capabilities. Databases are becoming larger and more sophisticated and are being accessed by greater numbers of users. Further, many industries have been migrating toward applications involving high-resolution color graphics, which applications require high bandwidth to handle the large amount of data involved with this type of graphics.
In many application environments, it is often desirable to store executable files in central data servers or file servers, to which computer workstations in the network are connected, rather than on the local disk drives of workstations. This is because the application programs must be constantly maintained and updated to ensure compatibility with new peripherals and to take advantage of the latest revisions. This approach is especially advantageous in large organizations where the technical labor requirement for updating application programs at every workstation is impractical.
However, when a substantial number of users (i.e., computers) simultaneously load program files over the network, bandwidth quickly becomes a serious problem. Even networks with fewer than 100 workstations can become unusably sluggish in performance when the users are actively loading and executing programs from, for example, the Windows.TM. environment, over the network.
To alleviate these problems, the common wisdom has been to install more file servers and to divide the network into smaller local area networks connected together by routers or bridges. While this approach has greatly improved performance for many organizations, it is costly and creates delays and complications when it is necessary for users to share information over a wide area of the network.
The computer industry is responding to these problems with a diversity of new and innovative products. Ethernet adapters with data rates of up to 100 megabits per second (Mbps) are now commercially available and are quickly becoming affordable. Another approach, known as "switching hub technology," dedicates a portion of the LAN to a single or small group of users. Many Token Ring LANs have also risen to the challenge to find ways to increase their performance and are operating at 16 Mbps.
Most networking managers are looking forward to the introduction of Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) protocol as the solution to their networking bandwidth problems. Although most analysts see ATM as the wave of the future, its emergence has been slower than predicted, because ATM doesn't neatly fit the layered models common to existing networks and the ATM specification itself does not encompass such things as speed and protocols. ATM is a sophisticated switch networking system that hosts an active application at each end. Although it breaks data into 53-Byte "Cells," ATM is not a packet switched or router network architecture. In fact, for every stream of data sent, ATM creates a virtual circuit among two or more points. Many on-line services, newspapers, and cable television providers believe ATM, with its roots in a telecommunications effort to unify voice and data transmissions, is the pipe they need to deliver large amounts of information to a desktop or set top box. But for that to happen, users will need faster PCs, ATM aware applications, and lower prices.
Existing networks have achieved a degree of interoperability through a foundation in the seven-layer Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model. ATM, on the other hand, with its dedicated point-to-point connections, is a clear deviation from current technologies. To implement the ATM approach, application software needs to be modified to become ATM aware. This is necessary since the topology differences between ATM and today's networking schemes will require logical decisions which, in some cases, cannot be adequately provided through customized physical layer interfaces and drivers.